Blaze McCoy
Personality Blaze has a very impulsive personality. He has very much confidence in himself and believes that he is perfectly suited as Shaman King because he is so strong. Blaze gets angry very easy and has a very competitive behavior at times. He is confident about his Shamanic powers and never turns down a chance to fight another Shaman. Sometimes when it's better to be calm or careful, Blaze wants to jump right at it. Blaze also has a sense of honor, as well as his own as for others. Blaze loves to fight his friends as well to show his own strength and train at the same time. Blaze faces his problems or opponents directly and will never run away scared. Blaze shows a very kind and macho-like behavior at times, especially when he is around his girlfriend, Cara Anderson. He is also very protective when it comes to her. Blaze also gets very angry when someone calls him Kenneth, except for Cara. Relationships :Main article: Blaze's Relationships Character Relationship Timeline *The son to his father and mother *The rival and friend to Santi Sanchez * The friend to Renako Kuina Tearson * The good friend to Thiago Vargas * The good friend to Haru Feng Mason * The boyfriend to Cara Anderson Appearance Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip Abilities and powers History Before the Timeskip A rich life Blaze grew up in his parents' manor. As the family was very rich, Blaze had an easy childhood where he didn't have to do very much. As Blaze and his family were respected by everyone in town, his parents made Blaze follow many orders and rules. Since his parents looked down on the poor people in town, Blaze was not allowed to get in touch with any of them. From the age of 8 to 12, Blaze sneaked out of his parents' house very often to play outside with other kids in town. As those kids didn't really accept them at first, Blaze got himself in all kinds of trouble just to get their attention. After his parents found it out, they made Blaze follow very struck rules. As his father told him that he wanted him to become the family head and continue his father's business someday, Blaze stated that he just wanted to see more of the world. His father made Blaze do lots of Shaman training as well every day. Meeting with Cara When Blaze turned 13, his parents threw a big party for him at the town square. While his parents had all attention for the invited rich people, Blaze was looking for a way to sneak away. As Blaze accidentally broke a window, his parents got angry and wondered who did it. As Blaze was embarrassed, a poor girl showed up and took the blame. As Blaze's father told the poor girl to leave immediately, Blaze was impressed. A few weeks later as Blaze managed to sneak out again, he met the girl again and she told him that she was Cara Anderson. After spending some time with her for a few weeks, Blaze fell in love with her and wanted to introduce her to his parents. As his parents didn't want to accept a poor girl, he punished Blaze and send Cara away. During the Timeskip Getting accepted by his father At the age of fifteen, as Blaze was forced to do more Shaman training, he was getting really excited about being a strong Shaman in the future. He then decided that he wanted to become Shaman King to make all kinds of people accept each other in his town and be with Cara anytime. After sneaking out a few times to meet with Cara, his father found it out and got very angry. His father then decided to put him out of the house. After Blaze stayed with Cara for a few days, they decided to leave the town and become stronger Shamans together. After telling his parents the news, his father freaked out and stated that he would disinherit him and that he would never accept him. Blaze and Cara then headed for the mountains to live there. Blaze and Cara then started doing Shaman training together as well. After the Timeskip A test with Silva While Blaze was taking a walk with Cara, he was approached by Silva Niumbirch the only solo patch Officiator. Silva asked Blaze and Cara if they had what it takes to join the Shaman Fight. As a surprised Blaze told Silva that they really wanted to, Silva left and told them to wait for it. Two weeks later, as Blaze chilling at a lake, he saw the "Destiny Star" flying over and knew that the moment was there. Blaze headed towards where he met Silva for the first time and then Silva showed up as well. Silva explained that Blaze had to land a blow on him to pass the test. As Blaze could not handle Silva's five spirits frustrating him and blocking his attacks, Silva was able to exhaust Blaze pretty easily. As Blaze got very angry, he kept attacking desperately. With Blaze's strongest move, he was able to burn a little piece of Silva's cloak. After Silva told Blaze that he passed, he gave Blaze an "Oracle Bell" and told him to stay tuned for info about the first round of the Shaman Fight. After a few days, Blaze received information about the first round in where he needed to win 2 out of 3 battles to proceed to the main tournament. Meeting with Santi and Renako After traveling through to America and starting their journey, Blaze and Cara got lost in the desert. After walking for a few days, they both ran into Santi Sanchez, Renako Kuina Tearson and Thiago Vargas. After finding out that they were Shaman fighters, Blaze was talking big and then challenged Santi to a shaman fight. which Santi accepted the challenge, despite of Renako telling him not to. After clashing a few times, Blaze and Santi collapsed from using too much furyoku. As Cara got angry at Santi, then Renako clashed with Cara. As both Renako and Cara tried to think of where they were fighting for, they both started laughing and started making fun of the exhausted Blaze and Santi. As Thiago helped both of them up, Blaze started talking big yet again and told Santi that he would probably crush him again in the Shaman Fight. As both of girls calmed them down and the night fell, they all went to their tents to sleep. The next day, Blaze and Santi constantly tried to be better than the other at things, which Cara and Renako found it very funny. As they both actually found it very funny as well, Thiago suggested going find the Patch Village together. Later that day, all five of them started traveling together. Later on, Santi heard from Eliskuya on the cellphone that both Renako's niece and Eliskuya's Adopted younger sister, Millie Marson and Sharona's grandfather, Adam De Vil Rhodes, was in America close to them as well. As Santi decided to go look for Adam, while Renako wanted to visit her niece. Blaze decided to go with Santi and to help him out. Then, the group spat up for some time. Traveling with Santi and Thiago After the group split up, Santi traveled towards the mountains to find Adam De Vil Rhodes together with Thiago and Blaze. While they were taking a rest, Santi called Eliskuya and told him that he was going to hunt for Sharona's grandfather for a short time, but that Renako was in good company as well. Blaze used his guardian ghost to provide warmth during the trip. As the group was climbing the mountain, Thiago heard somebody calling for help somewhere close to the ravine. As the group rushed towards the ravine, they saw a boy in trouble on a rock. After they were able to help the boy climbing up again with their Shamanic powers, the boy told them that he was Haru and that he was a Shaman as well. After Santi explained the situation around finding the Patch Village and Adam De Vil Rhodes, Haru asked them if he could join them and said that he was very grateful for helping him out. As the group traveled further, they found the old Adam De Vil Rhodes hiding in a church. As he faced them, Santi was expecting an easy fight since the man was so old. After the battle started, Adam De Vil Rhodes was easily able to take out Blaze, Thiago, and Haru. Then, he injured Santi. As he was about to attack Santi again, a portal opened under Adam De Vil Rhodes and a hand of fire appeared that dragged him down to the depths of Hell. As Santi was left behind shocked, he stood up and rushed towards his friends to see if they were okay. While the group was resting before going back, they discussed who would have been to one that helped them out. Then, the group went back to meet with Renako and Cara again soon. Since they had some spare time, the group also continued doing some training. As they were practicing their new Oversouls, Santi was approached by an unknown hooded figure. As Santi asked why it was here, another hooded figure shows up and then told Santi that they've been watching them sometimes. As Santi got a bit angry and wondered what they wanted from them, the first hooded figure told him that they were the reason that he was saved in his fight with Adam De Vil Rhodes. The second hooded figure then told them that they were related to Someone in the Thūrwolf Family and that they would meet again before the Shaman Fight. As the group continued traveling and training, they all developed stronger Oversouls. Reunited with Cara and Renako After the two groups got reunited, they introduced the new people to each other and started the last part of their journey to the Patch Village. After the whole group met up with Renako's cousin Eliskuya, who had traveled all the way to sort out some "business", he told them that he had found out the location of the Patch Village. The night before reaching the Patch Village, Santi spoke with both Renako and her cousin Eliskuya about what was going to happen in the future. The next day, as they reached the Patch Village, the next day, as they reached the Patch Village, they were all welcomed by Silva. Then, the Patch Officiants explained that everyone should join a three-man squad team and fight against other squad teams. Then, Renako and the others were confronted by Renako's niece Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf, and her hooded figures Misha and Janelyn. After she told them that she would win the Shaman Fight for sure, Blaze got angry but the conversation was later interrupted by Eliskuya. Later on, Cara formed a team with Blaze and Haru. Then, Blaze came up with the name: Team "Blazers", because of his own ego. Shaman Fight After the Shaman Fights started, Team "Blazers" where put up against Team "Brokers" in the first match. Soon after the fight started one of them attacked Cara, but Blaze protected her by blasting the enemy away. As Haru clashed with another enemy, Blaze rushed towards him and knocked Haru's enemy out as well. As Haru stated that Blaze shouldn't steal away all the fun of Cara and him, all three of them were able to hit the last one at once and defeat him. In the second match of the grand Shaman Tournament, Team "Blazers" had to fight Team "Funk". As soon as the match started, one of them attacked Blaze. As Blaze blocked the attack, Cara was able to strike the enemy directly and take one out. As Haru clashed with another one, he was able to overwhelm him with his swordsman skills. As Cara was able to trap the team leader, Haru and Blaze combined their attacks to take him out and win the match. In the quarterfinals, Team "Blazers" was against Team "Birds". Before the match started, Blaze realized that their team leader was one of his rivals from the past. As they mocked each other, the fight started. First, Cara took on one enemy as Haru clashed with another one. As Cara and Haru were knocked back, Blaze clashed with their team leader a few times. As Cara got hurt by the enemy, Blaze got mad and rushed over to her but was intercepted by their team leader. As Haru was knocked out as well, he was only just able to break one enemy's Oversoul. As Cara got up, she was able to protect Blaze from another attack and take out the second enemy. Blaze then clashed with their team leader and was able to beat him to win the match. Trivia Quotes To Santi: "Alright then. But at the Shaman Fight, I will defeat you! No wait,. I will destroy you!" Category:Shaman Category:Characters Made by S.Sanchez